


纠缠不休

by Echocho



Category: DCU, Superman Returns (2006), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 克拉克上班老是迟到，这事都怪布鲁斯。





	纠缠不休

克拉克通常在大都会过夜，偶尔会在哥谭。

但随着他和布鲁斯之间的关系逐步升温，克拉克在哥谭过夜的频率也上升了。

倒不是说他在抱怨什么，他喜欢哥谭苍凉的暮色，古老的街道边昏黄的灯光。他也喜欢那些充斥着凝重的脚步声的梦，簌簌振翅声划过他的耳际，他睁眼迎向一片浓重的黑暗，在露凝时分拥着偷偷钻进被窝的爱人再次入眠。

但相应的，他迟到的次数也增多了。

拉奥作证，他绝对没有懈怠工作的意思，也没有像露易丝说得那样乐不思蜀。只是早上要爬下布鲁斯的天鹅丝绒大床真是太过艰难了。没人能理解，超人都难以克服的险阻并不是酥绵的床帘和弹软的枕头，而是那个睡得迷迷糊糊的哥谭骑士。

布鲁斯似乎将把肯特放下床视为对他闪亮名声的羞辱。他为了阻挠克拉克脱离他的床简直使出了浑身解数。而哪怕布鲁斯连眼睛都睁不开，他也一样是地狱级的难缠。他横在克拉克身上睡觉。他拿腿缠住克拉克的腰。他在克拉克试着坐起来时挥出双臂，搂紧他的脖子，给他一个专业的锁喉，又在克拉克不得不背着他去刷牙时挂在他身上睡着。

克拉克向他解释了很多遍，他是确确切切货真价实地要去上班。他行为正当，态度明确。他热爱他的工作。“当然不能跟你比咯，宝贝。”他俯身亲亲布鲁西宝贝柔软的发丝，诱哄地说道，“但工作依然很重要。”这些虚无缥缈的肉麻话之前还令他脸红，现在说起来已经得心应手。生活将每个人都变成糟糕的成年人。而超人之所以战无不胜，是因为他除了动人的眼和抹蜜的嘴之外，还能用无人可见的速度去偷厨房的小甜饼。

可是布鲁斯倔起来简直比五头外星毛驴还蛮横。

“可我有更重要的工作需要你做。”韦恩总裁如是说。

“呆在这儿，我给你更好的待遇，很多薪水、奖金。”他无耻地贿赂他，柔韧的大腿绞着他的臂弯，“还给你评月度之星。”

蝙蝠侠无所不用其极，粗鲁得令超人犯晕。在克拉克坚持他的原则时像条野狼那样咬他、袭击他身上难以启齿的角落。他的爪子一瞬就潜入克拉克的睡裤里，啊呜一下就将小克拉克吞进嘴里。

真见鬼。我不管了。纸媒完蛋了。这都怪你，布鲁斯。

 

唉，想起这事克拉克只能忧郁地叹气。他这个月已经迟到五次了，感觉自己在被辞退的边缘跳摇摆舞。

而这仅仅是布鲁斯的惯用伎俩之一。有的时候他还会装病——认真的吗，对着超人装病？这就是联盟军师想出来的妙计？——他肚子疼，脑袋疼，背后的伤口“像是要蹦出一只异形幼崽”那样疼。要不是克拉克太过了解此人，他甚至要感到一点点心疼。一点点。

“我看唯一疼的地方是你的屁股。”克拉克又好气又好笑地说，他只用了半秒扫描了布鲁斯一遍，接着就用力在那对圆滚滚的屁股蛋上拍打了两巴掌。

但这对小韦恩来说显然不痛不痒，他不仅不思悔改，还将屁股又往上翘出一个撩人的弧度，在确保吸引了小镇男孩的全部注意力之后恶意又艳俗地左右晃啊晃。

布鲁斯真是纯种的邪恶。

克拉克艰难地将视线从那两团肉上撕了下来，真不知道他这种淫荡是在哪里学的。作为报复他跑到门口冲着正在上楼的阿福喊“阿福，布鲁斯说他不舒服，不想吃点心。”

阿福了然地下楼，一只靠枕也以没有必要的力度如期砸中了克拉克的后脑勺。

“打小报告也太下作了，氪星人。”他的复仇骑士如恶鬼般嘶嘶低吼着。

而他就像每一个娶了泼辣妻子的宽厚丈夫那样拎起公文包，心满意足地飞过去亲亲布鲁斯的脸颊，然后迅速破窗而出逃往大都会。用上蝙蝠侠抓不到的速度。当然。

刚开始这还挺可爱的。尤其是布鲁斯半睡不醒时像只挪不开窝的懒猫，缠着他的胳膊像是捕获了他最喜欢的那团毛线球。克拉克可搞不定猫咪，他解救过它们很多次，但还是拿它们没辙。他躺在温暖的被窝里，看着他左胳膊上的布鲁斯在钢铁筋肉上把脸都睡扁，觉得这一刻岁月静好，给他全世界他也不换。

直到这愈演愈烈成了某种诡异的战争。

凌晨五点，当第一束阳光自窗帘的缝隙溜进屋里，克拉克悄然醒来。

他转了转眼睛，悄无声息地观察了一下他那上半截身子都压在他身上的伴侣。

一切正常，布鲁斯睡相极糟，但还没醒。

他又抬眼看了看窗口。他昨晚已悄悄把窗户的插销松动，这样能在他紧急冲出窗外时不至于撞坏窗棱。

窗户区域一切正常，他动的小手脚没有被布鲁斯发现。

可是韦恩庄园那些伙食过好的小麻雀们已经在窗外又饿又欢地唧唧叫了起来。克拉克闭了闭眼，飞速在心里祈祷拉奥赐几条毛虫让这些胖鸟忙活一会，好推迟他身上这只恶龙的苏醒。

克拉克尝试性地动了动，而与此同时布鲁斯的气息细微地转变了。他就要醒了。克拉克紧张地等待着，就在这恶龙眼皮颤动的一瞬间将他紧紧抱住往床边翻滚，同时带起被单将人里三层外三层地裹起来。

经过实战磨炼他的动作已经炉火纯青行云流水，不到五秒他就得到了一个对他怒目圆瞪的茧子，只有脑袋露在外面还在拱来拱去的。克拉克歉意地抱了抱大茧子，心里不禁松了一口气。要知道他的“把布鲁斯绑在床上”计划经常在他进行到第二步时就被布鲁斯以各种格斗招数逃脱，今天能进行得这么顺利真是拉奥保佑。

“对不起，布鲁斯。我这个月真的不能再迟到了。”肯特记者腼腆地道了歉，并以与态度完全不符的得意的轻盈翻身下床。他的目光锁定在浴室门把手上，他的心已经为即将到来的胜利高歌。

直到他轻快地将脚踩进拖鞋，一股电流在一瞬间贯穿了他全身。

超人倒在了地上。他的身体麻痹，但神智清醒。

而他的伴侣像爬下河床的短尾鳄一样从床沿探出头来，脸上挂着阴恻恻的假笑。

“你在我的拖鞋里装了什么？！”他太过震惊甚至有点破音。

“…电击器而已。”

“说实话，布鲁斯。”卡尔摆出超人的架势要求着，虽然不能如往常那样交叉双手腾空而起对他的气势有几分削弱，但他的眼神依然锋利。

“我在测试瞭望塔的防卫技术。”床沿上的韦恩倒是面不改色心不跳。

“你拿瞭望塔的防卫系统电我？！”克拉克用力闭上眼睛不去看他那张可恶的脸，即便是氪星人的超级脸皮也要被气得发绿。

他在想象中用手指推了一下脸上眼镜促使自己冷静下来，此时烧秃布鲁斯的鬓发也不能拯救他的工作。

“…布鲁斯，我真的得去上班。”再次睁开眼睛时，他那对湛蓝眼眸里一点点乞求的目光，像是热气从蒸炉上发散，撩得哥谭王子也有一丝丝脸热。

但这老奸巨猾的哥谭人也早在实战中锻炼出了抵抗力，他只愣了一刻神，便干脆地把脑袋缩了回去，徒留即将迟到的记者干瞪着天花板出气。

肯特记者轻微地叹息，开始反思这场闹剧是否过了头。他是真的有点恼火了，但他又不能去想惩罚布鲁斯的五十种办法。等腿不麻了你就得去上班。没错，你不能开这个头。他脑子里代表理智的声音在冲他大喊大叫。他只能更加烦躁，像一个失意的中年人那样满腹牢骚。他怀着点报复心理呼呼地把床帏上的绑带吹了下来，让厚重的布料落下来阻挡在他跟布鲁斯之间。但他很快又后悔了，他并不真的厌恶他们的小游戏；毕竟这才过了一小会儿，他便开始想念布鲁斯那双带着点讥讽的眼睛。

他偏了偏头，透视床板，看到布鲁斯正顽童一般抱着臂，一脸不悦地朝着他的漂亮床帏噘嘴。他闻上去很甜，一股薄荷和手工皂的味道，他早上回来的时候是在楼上的浴室洗得澡。

克拉克突然觉得好笑。如果以他是否呆在床上为输赢的标准，那么布鲁斯从未赢过。他总是要去上班，而布鲁斯并不是真心阻拦他。

他们很早就相识了，相知甚至更早，可确认关系却不过数月。他们像是巨石滚落断崖般热恋，步调却如老夫老妻般平缓。共同假期太过奢侈，一场烛光晚餐也常常被紧急情况打断。无法如寻常情侣相处的他们会在上升的电梯里接吻，在厕所隔间里摸索彼此外套下的身体。他们在克拉克的公寓里做爱，在狭窄的门廊里，就连鞋子也来不及脱；或是在瞭望塔无人经过走道，靠在墙上火热地拥吻。他们时常撑不到卧室，从紧绷的节奏里压榨出一点闲暇好紧密贴合，顶着下一个警报要不够地缠绵。

他们浑身洋溢着过多的欲望，却被琐碎的生活限制在日程表的圈圈框框里。

他看着布鲁斯。生活中的所有安排都伴随着烦恼。即使乐观如他，也不禁为他们崭新的关系感到患得患失，开始害怕光阴虚掷。布鲁斯是不是也会觉得焦虑、不知所措？

克拉克抬手捂住脸，遮住他的表情——他的手脚都摆脱麻痹状态了——如他所说，布鲁斯从不真心阻拦他。他蜷起身，摆出一副绝望的超级英雄的自闭姿态。

很快床上就传来布鲁斯不耐烦的声音：“你受伤了吗？”

“...除了我的感情之外，没有。”克拉克沉默了一会儿才说，充分发挥他的戏剧性。

床上那个人哼了一声。克拉克装作没听见，从手指缝里偷看。

“…你怎么还躺在那？”这下传到克拉克耳朵里的声音已经带着点疑虑了。

“我不知道，我感觉不太好。”肯特记者蔫蔫地说。

……

“克拉克？”

过了一阵子，克拉克听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。布鲁斯说得上僵硬地坐了起来，朝床边爬了过来，他下床的姿势甚至有些笨拙。

“怎么了？让我看看你的脸。”那个哥谭人敏捷地蹲在克拉克边上，谨慎地伸手去碰他的额头。他一如既往地镇定，微微拧起的眉头泄露出一点只有克拉克才看得懂的紧张。

而就在这时，蜷在地上的失意记者迅猛地抓住了韦恩先生的手，在电光火石之间就把他囫囵铲起，一秒内就将这个胡乱踢打的哥谭人丢在床上重新拿被单卷住了他。

“哈哈。”他如反派般奸笑了两声。这一定很奇怪，因为布鲁斯那张暴跳的脸立刻变出一种在憋笑与谩骂之间游离的表情。

通常他是不会用超级速度作弊的，他不想太简单粗暴，而且布鲁斯在这之后会很难哄。

但这次布鲁斯实在太可恶了。

“没招了吧，小混蛋。”他骑在这条春卷上，肆无忌惮地拿手指戳黑暗骑士的脸。他瞧着布鲁斯被严严实实地裹在被单里，脸颊红扑扑的，额间的碎发支棱着；他正歪着头凶恶地追着他的手指咬。他热乎乎的，看起来那么年轻，让克拉克想吻他千遍。

“从我身上下去，超人。”这人低沉着嗓音恐吓着，龇牙咧嘴的凶样确实有些可怕。但此时只令这个玩得忘乎所以的外星人哈哈大笑起来。

他真是令他无法自拔，心里再容不下别的人。

除了倾身吻他，克拉克不知道还有什么事可做。除了这件——他从床头柜上够到手机，向佩里请了一天假。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！大家劳动节快乐！


End file.
